As will be readily appreciated, the doing of jigsaw puzzles is a very popular past-time. Many puzzles commercially available today announce an appeal to a populace from "six-to-sixty" and from "seven-to-seventy." In fact, jigsaw puzzles are even available to children of pre-school age, not only as a means of entertainment, but as a learning device. Presently available puzzles come in all sizes and shapes -- square, rectangular, round, diamond, and triangular, for example --, and with varying numbers of pieces, e.g., 100, 200, 500, 1000, both of the "inter-locking" and "non-interlocking" variety. However, one limitation of all these prior arrangements is that it requires a large work area for the person doing the puzzle -- usually, the kitchen or dining room table, or a living room or family room floor. In most instances, wherein the puzzle is not completed at one sitting, it is not unusual to find that table area or room area then unavailable for other family use, for to do so, would mean to interfere with the started puzzle construction.
A second limitation of present day puzzles concerns the manner in which they are displayed. By and large, most people, when they complete the puzzle, dismantle it shortly thereafter, and do not display it in the manner that they would a picture or a mirror, hanging from a wall, for example. Some others, however, do in fact display the completed puzzle, either by shellacing or similarly varnishing or adhesively sealing the pieces, and then standing the puzzle on its side, or by inserting it, after such shellacing, varnishing, etc., into a picture frame which they then display. As will be readily apparent, in both of these latter display arrangements, the puzzle can no longer be broken down and put together again some time in the future, the shellacing, varnishing or sealing process being permanent in nature.